The New Student
by Akikka-Chan
Summary: It's my first FF8 fic. Don't be to hard on me. there is a little swearing but it's not that bad. ^_^; I/S S/R Z/? Q/? Well Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

***************  
I do not own any of the charaters! I would like to, but I don't!  
Do not sue! Please? It's no use. I don't have the money anyway.   
  
Well Enjoy!   
  
Akikka-Chan   
**************  
  
Chapter 1  
-----------  
  
"Ah.... Shit!" A fairly tall chestnut haired person walked towards Balamb Garden and slipped on a on a patch of ice. It was winter and it was snow everywhere.   
"I hate snow. I hate winter.... and I Hate this stupid peace of land!" The person in question stood and brushed the snow of its clothing.   
"I don't se why I must be transferred now! In the middle of the semester.... and to Balamb of ALL places!" The person had an Eshtarian accent and started to make its way towards the garden again.  
"And I couldn't even get a fucking taxi at the station either."  
  
30 minutes later a frozen girl made her way into the garden. She threw her bag to the floor. She couldn't believe that someone had taken her other suitcases. This was becoming a very miserable day. She stood in the main hall of the garden and looked around. She was supposed to see a man named Squall, and some other named Cid. She sighed and took of her hat to brush the snow of it. Then she placed it firmly on her head again. She grabbed her socked bag from the floor and made her way towards the nearest person.  
"Hey. Can you tell me where I can find Cid?" The girl she just spoken to looked a little confused.   
"He's in his office like always."  
"Ok...." Before she could ask where the office was the girl walked away, seemingly whispering something to her friends.   
"Well... thanks for the HELP...not." She frowned and walked towards the elevator.   
"Better start somewhere.... why not at the top?" She smirked a little stepping into the empty elevator and stating her floor. She stepped out of the doors and was pleased when greeted by a small lobby and a small woman sitting behind a desk. It looked like a place where the principal would be. She walked up to the woman and cleared her throat. The woman didn't look up from her computer screen.   
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"Um... yeah. I just transferred here and I was going to se someone called Cid...."  
"He's waiting for you. You knock then enter." The girl was a little taken back but did as she was told. After knocking she waited a little for an answer and got one.   
"Enter.."  
"Hey... I'm the new student from Eshtar... I.." She was cut of.  
"Well Hello there!" I'm sorry no one was able to meet you at the station, it's just that my best SeeD's are on a short mission and I would have one of the meet you, I guess you made it anyway. So was the ride here nice? No troubles I hope." The girl was trying to make up her mid if she should tell him about all the mishaps so fare but decided not to. She wasn't a crybaby to dwell over minor things. She was just annoyed at them. She sat down in a chair and dropped her bag on the floor beside her. She lazily draped one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to meet Cid's eyes, and plastering a smile on her face.   
"The rind was Ok and I don't mind finding my own way. Gott'a learn it somehow anyway." Cid raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over.   
"WHAT?" The girl glared a little at Cid not liking when Old men looked at her like that.   
"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that that you look like one of my other students. So...." Cid looked trough his papers to get the girls name.   
"Ivy.... just call me Ivy." Ivy broke him of. She didn't like her first name so she had taken one of the pet names she had been given. And Ivy was the best one so fare. Cid nodded and smiled and roamed trough one of his desk drawers.   
"I see. Ok then Ivy. I see that you have a double last name. Witch one should I use?" Cid took out a key card and laid it on the desk in front of him then looking at the papers again, raising an eyebrow again.   
"The first one. I usually don't use the second one." Cid nodded and then handed Ivy her key card.   
"Ok then. Here is your key card. I would get someone to show you the way if everyone weren't in class. Like I said before. My best SeeD's are on a mission and I would rather have one of them show you around. There is a panel in front of the stairs to the elevator. It's a map of the garden. You can just that to find your way to the dorms. I'll see to that some one show you around properly later."   
"Ok then, if you don't mind Cid. I gott'a take a shower so I'll just show myself out'a here and get to my room. Nice talking to ya." Ivy stood and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder walking towards the door.  
"Your classes starts Monday, so you got the weekend to settle in. hope you'll like it here." Cid said before she walked rough the door.  
"I don't have a choice now do I?" She didn't look back. She just kept on walking towards the elevator and didn't bother to close the door behind her. She really didn't like this day.   
  
Ivy stood in front of the map over the garden and just sighed. It wasn't a hard map to understand, but it was annoying how everyone stared at her. She just felt like screaming to them all to stop it, but she didn't. She wouldn't want everyone to think of her like some weirdo. She walked to the right, seeing that it was an equal length from both, the left and the right to get to the dorms. She took in her surroundings and making sure where every thing was. It weren't many students in the halls at all.  
"Guess that every one is in class then. But it's Friday... shouldn't it be a short day?" Ivy mused to herself. She was standing in front of the entrees to the dorms. There were a few people making their way towards her. She didn't care. Right now she just wanted to get a hot shower and get out of her damp clothing's. She took a left when the hallway split in two, making her way towards the girl dorms. She got some odd looks when she passed some girls, but she guessed it was because she was new, so she just ignored it.   
When she finally reached her new room. She opened it quickly and took a quick look around, deciding it was a fairly large room. It had a kitchen, a small living room, and a quite large bedroom. She was satisfied and made her way towards the bathroom, it wasn't that big, but it had a shower. So she was happy at the moment. She dumped her bag on the desk and opened it. Roaming trough it she found what she was looking for. A towel and some clean clothing. She was glad that she had packed that stuff in her trusty backpack. She took of her damp clothes and draped them over a chair. Then stepping in to the shower letting the warm water wash away some of her annoyance.  
  
"I'm soooo tired!" Selphie almost dragged her feet behind herself.   
"We're almost there. Want me to carry you?" Irvine looked at his, well, girlfriend. Selphie looked about to protest but didn't have the strength for it. Irvine picked her up and within minutes she was asleep. The last assignment had taken a lot out of everyone. Squall were leading an almost sleepwalking Rinoa, Quitsis and Zell were talking to keep each other awake. It was almost midnight before they reached Balamb garden. They had to leave the Ragnarok in FH for reparations and had to walk on the railway to get to land. And that wasn't a short walk. And they had taken the last train from Timber to Balamb. They hadn't been able to get a car from Balamb and they had to report as soon as possible, so they couldn't stay in Balamb either, so they had to walk. When they finally arrived and entered the garden Squall and Quitsis were the ones to go to Cid to report.   
"Zell can you get Rinoa to her room?"   
"Um... sure." Zell was to tired to say anything ells and picked up the now sleeping girl. Irvine and Zell walked towards the dorms and didn't say much. When they reached the girls dorms Irvine tried to wake up Selphie but didn't succeed.   
"I'll just use her key card and get her inside. Se ya tomorrow Zell." Zel continued down the hall a bit then woke Rinoa and helped her with the key.   
"Good night Zell. Tanks you fore getting me here."  
"NO prob Rinoa. And besides, I can't ignore the commanders orders right." Zell joked a little then waved and walked of towards his own room. Meanwhile Irvine was placing Selphie on her bed. He sat there gazing at her fore a couple of minutes then left the room and headed of toward his own. The corridors were dark and there were almost no lights at all. Irvine felt his own tiredness and was wishing for his own bed, he didn't see the person running around the corner and they fell into a tangled mass of limbs and clothes.   
"Damn... I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, are you alright?" Irvine felt his now sore head. The voice seemed somehow familiar but he couldn't place it.   
"It's no problem. Let me help you gather up your things. Why are you out here anyway? It's after curfew."  
"It is? Well that explains why no others are out. In my last school curfew lasted until 1am on weekends. Here is your hat... I think."  
"Ah, thanks. So where did you go to school before?" Irvine placed his hat besides him and helped the mystery girl gather up her clothes.   
"In Eshtar. I was transferred her today."  
"Oh, so you are the new student. I heard about you. Should have guessed that because of the accent." Irvine smiled and handed the girl another shirt.   
"Heard that you were a trouble maker." The girl took the shirt a little roughly from him and glared. It didn't do much good because none of them could see the others face.   
"Well, maybe I am. But that's not my fault." She picked up the last of the clothes and placed a hat on the top of the pile. Irvin took his and didn't bother to place it on his head.   
"What's with all the clothes by the way?"  
"I cleaned them. And I didn't find the laundry room. I think it was almost midnight when I finally found it." Irvin just noticed that the girl was pretty tall.   
"Well now you know where it is till next time."  
"Guess so. Well I'm of to bed. Nice to talk to you..."  
"Irvine. And what's your name?" Irvine tried to se the girls face but he was tired and there weren't inuff light to get a good look.  
"Ivy... Well I'll see ya around cowboy."  
"Yeah see ya cowgirl." Both of them went quiet. That wasn't planned, it just came automatically. Ivy looked down at her feet's and them walked away. Not saying a word. Irvine looked back at the disappearing girl and scratched his head.   
"Where did that come form?" He surged it of and blamed it on his tiredness and walked of towards his room.  
  
Next morning Squall and rest of the gang slept in. It had been a long mission and it was Saturday. Selphie was the first one up. And she did her morning stuff then headed out to get some breakfast. She decided that she would stop by Rinoa's room first and ask her is she wanted to join her. And then do the same with Quitsis. She knocked on the door and heard Rinoa's groggy answer.   
"Coming... Hi Selphie, what's up?"  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to get some food."   
"Sure, give me 10 minutes."  
"Ok. I'll go and ask Quitsis in the mean time." Selphie bounced away, literary, towards Quitsis room. She came to a stop when she noticed someone open a door. She felt her mouth drop open.   
"Irvine?" she ducked behind a wall and studied what to happen next.   
"Hey Selphie what are you doi..." Rinoa felt Selphie's hand over her mouth and stopped talking.   
"Sshh! Look." Selphie pointed over at the door.   
"Is that Irvine? What is he doing there?" They talked in low voices.  
"I don't know. He just came out of that room."  
"But this is the girls dorms... Oh...do you think?"  
"Shh! He's coming." They pressed their backs against the wall. They saw him leave the dorms and Selphie was fuming.  
"Did you see that? His hair was wet! He must have stayed there all night!"   
"Take it easy Selphie. There must be a good explanation here. Let's go and get Quitsis and to the cafeteria and get some food and talk this over." Selphie looked about to explode. She knew that Irvine was flirting with girls, but this was to cross the line. They were supposed to be an item. She sighed.   
"Ok, lets go."  
"Did you notice that Irvin had new clothes? Kind of normal actually, black jeans and blue shirt, with that ever-existent coat and hat. When I think about it... the coat looked kind of different."  
"Yeah... but it suited him didn't it?" Selphie temporarily forgot about the room incident, but not for long.  
"I bet that GIRL forced him to by it." She glared at the door as they passed it.   
"Should we knock and se who it is?" Selphie looked like she was thinking it over then shook her head.  
"No. I want to talk with Irvine first."   
  
Ivy left her room to get some breakfast. Las night had been really odd. It felt like she had met that Irvine person before. She brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes and locked her room.   
"Well... maybe I met him somewhere but forgot about it." She looked around and saw a blue clad girl being pulled behind a wall. She raised an eyebrow. This garden people were really weird. She felt her stomach grumbling.   
"Yah yah... I know." She patted her stomach then started down the hall. She walked past the odd girls that were hiding but not bothering to look at them.  
  
When Ivy finally had seated herself at a table she felt kind of miserable. Did she look that much like a guy? She had several girls flirting with her that morning. And it wasn't funny. She knew that she didn't have the biggest of chests. And she had given up trying to wear shirts with low neckline. She didn't have that much to show of anyway. It just looked stupid. She had her hair long to point out that she was in fact a girl. She was a tomboy she knew that. But this whole situation was depressing. She was just glad that there weren't anything wrong with her voice, if it had been as dark like a man she would have killed herself ages ago. Suddenly she didn't feel that hungry any longer. She just poked at her food and looked around. It wasn't that many people in there right now. And she was glad about that. She played with her knife, twirling it and stuff. She didn't know she was doing it. It was a bad habit of hers. She sighed again and stood up and grabbed the apple of her tray then left to take a stroll around the garden.   
"It wasn't this bad in Eshtar..." She walked around for a while then she sat down on a bench. She took of her hat and looked it over. She groaned.   
"No wonder it felt weird. This isn't my hat. It must be Irvine's... but where do I find him?" she threw her hands up over her head in frustration and accidentally dropped the hat into the water. Her eyes went wide and she herd it hit the water after a little while. She covered her eyes with her hands.  
"This. Can't. Be. Happening."  
  
Selphie, Rinoa and Quitsis sat in the cafeteria discussing the whole Irvine situation.   
"But why would he do such a thing?" Quitsis looked confused.   
"I don't know! But he is not going to get away with it."   
"Take it easy Selphie. Try to talk to him calmly first. There is no use going over to him and start yelling at him from the start. I know that it's what you want to do but take it easy." Selphie frowned.   
"I'll try." When Selphie got angry, she went all the way. Rinoa looked towards the doors. Waiting for Squall and the rest of the boys.   
"O! There they are! Hey Squall, over here!" Rinoa stood and waved them over. Selphie glared at Irvine and looked pissed. He didn't seem to notice. He was telling Zell and Squall about the girl last night. The girl just got the last bits of the conversation and it didn't sound good in their ears.  
"So I helped her pick up the clothes and before we parted she said, "I'll see ya around cowboy" or something like that."  
"Well, some one of us is going to show her around today. You seem to have a good start with her Irvine. Why don't you do it?" Squall sat down besides Rinoa. She looked shocked, like the rest of the girls. Irvine just smiled.   
"Sure thing. I'll show that trouble maker around." Irvine sat down besides Selphie and Quitsis. And Zell sat down besides Quitsis and Rinoa.  
"So what's her last name?" Zell asked between bites of his hotdog.  
"Don't know. Was too tired to ask. I almost fell asleep on the floor." Irvine laughed a little. Selphie looked like she was about to burst into tears, Rinoa were trying to come up with something to say, and Quitsis was looking like she was about to hit Irvine. Then Selphie stood and there were a loud smacking sound and then the sound of someone falling of a chair. Selphie had just hit Irvine and he wasn't prepared for it and had fallen of the chair. He looked utterly confused, like the other guys at the table.  
"Irvine you... you are such a pig! I thought that you and I were an item! How can you do such a thing? Don't you care about my feeling one bit?" She felt the tears beginning to fall. So she just left. Rinoa and Quitsis followed and left the stunned guys behind.   
"What did I do?" Irvine asked. He rubbed his acing cheek. Then sat down at the table again.   
"I don't know. But it seems like it was something really bad. I have never seen Selphie that angry before." Zell stared after the girl as he answered.  
"What did you do?" Squall asked.  
"I haven't done anything!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok there are some minor time jumps in this chapter. Very small. ^__^   
And like I said before I do not own any of the characters. I just do this to humour ppl. Well maybe Ivy...  
  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Aaahhh!" There were a loud splashing sound and then coughing.   
"I hate my life..." Ivy had fallen into the water when trying to get a hold of Irvine's hat. And now she was irritated again. She snatched the hat and placed it on her head to be able to get out of there. There was no idea trying to climb up struggling to hold the hat in her hands. The climb was success full. She didn't fall back down anyway.   
"Now I need to go and change my clothes again. I hate this... do I find that Irvine guy now or do I change first..." she looked down at the pool forming by her feet's.   
"Change first..." She made her way towards her room and didn't notice the tree girls sitting on a bench discussing something. They didn't seem to notice her either.   
  
"Selphie calm down." Quitsis put her hands on her friends shaking shoulders.   
"Easy for you to say, you heard him. How could he talk like that in front of me? Doesn't he have a hart at all?" Selphie looked down at the floor. Rinoa nodded her head.  
"I agree that he shouldn't have talked about that either. But why would he do that? I mean blurt it out in front of you?" Selphie surged.   
"I don't know... hey why is there water on the floor." The other girls looked down and then to the left to se the pool of water on the floor. Then they looked the other way and saw a creamed coloured coat and black hat disappear around the corner.   
"Was that Irvine?" Quitsis asked.  
"It looked like him... but why was he all wet?" Rinoa looked at the pool of water to the side and then stood and walked over.   
"Looks like he climbed out of the water here. Do you think he was spying on us?" Rinoa looked confused.  
"Why would he spy on us then walk right past us?" Quitsis asked. Selphie stood and followed the footsteps.   
"Hey Selphie where are you going?" Quitsis stood and followed her friend. Rinoa came jogging after them.  
"I'm going to se where he is going of course." They followed the footsteps to the dorms, then where the hallway split into two, the footsteps went to the girls part. Selphie was fuming and so were Rinoa and Quitsis.   
"He doesn't own a soul at all." Quitsis said. Rinoa nodded.  
"He's just a playboy."   
"I'm gonna kill him!" Selphie yelled. The other girls jumped a foot then looked at the small girl.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't we get him bare handed, then you can yell at him. He probably doesn't know that you know where he is going. Let's go to my room. It's the closest to the one Irvine is "visiting"." Quitsis said and walked of towards her room, with Selphie and Rinoa following.   
  
Irvine sat at the table and looked utterly confused. And it didn't help that Zell were asking him questions every other minute. But that was soon shoved away for later. There were other things to attend to. And he didn't know where Selphie could have gone.  
"Well, you are going to show that new student around in a little while. Maybe you should be going." Squall said then rose from the table.  
"Hey Irvine. Mind if I come along?" Zell asked.  
"Are you going to make a pass on her or what?" Irvine joked.   
"Nah, just going to make sure that you don't." Zell joked back then stood as well. Squall was already making his way towards the door,  
"Hey Squall! What's is this chicks dorm number anyway?" Irvine asked.   
"336. It's right across the hall from Quitsis room." With that he left the room to go and take care of some headmaster stuff. Irvine waved then took the hat that he had placed on the table, and rose from the table.   
"Well let's go then." They started walking towards the dorms. Zell noticed that Irvine wasn't wearing the hat.  
"New hat Irvine?"  
"Nah, think I accidentally traded with Ivy last night." He handed the hat to Zell who looked it over.   
"It's to small for me."  
"Hey Irvine. Did you notice the letters embodied in here?" Zell pointed at the inner trim of the hat.   
"No. What does it say?"  
"Humm... I.K.V."  
"Probably the first letters in her name." Zell handed the hat back to Irvine.   
"I would have guessed it was your hat in a hart beat. The first two letters is the same as in your name." Irvine nodded. They soon reached the girls dorms. They had seen odd wet footsteps all the way there. Irvine stopped outside door no. 336, and so did the footsteps.   
"Wonder why there is wet footsteps all the way to her room."  
"Well you can always ask her when you see her Zell." Irvine smiled then knocked on the door. They could hear footsteps and a muffled answer, then someone tripping over something.   
"Just a minute. I'll be right there."  
"That sounded like it hurt..." Zell said.  
  
Ivy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door towelling of her hair in the process. As she didn't see where she was going she tripped over the small coffee table in the living room. And landed ungracefully on her face. She sat up and called to the door.  
"Just a minute. I'll be right there." She wrapped a towel around herself then walked over to the door still towelling of her wet bangs.   
"Yes? Can I help you?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned around and headed towards the bedroom. Not even bothering to look who were standing at the door.  
"Whatever it is it can wait for a couple of minutes, I just need to get dressed." She pushed the door, semi shut, with her foot as she entered her bedroom.   
"Make yourself at home in the meantime."  
  
Irvin nodded at Zell. And at that moment the door opened and a girl only clad in a green towel stood there towelling of her hair.   
"Yes? Can I help you?" The girl in the door asked. Zell's face became red and he turned his head away. Irvine had been right she was as tall as him. Irvine was about to say something when she turned around and headed towards the bedroom.   
"Whatever it is it can wait for a couple of minutes, I just need to get dressed." She pushed the door closed. Irvine and Zell stood there for a little while then entered.   
"Make yourself at home in the meantime." They heard her call from the bedroom. Zell sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. It looked exactly like his. Well it was cleaner. Irvine standing and made another attempt to introduce himself.   
"It's me Irvine, from last night. I'm here to give you a tour around the garden. And I think we accidentally traded hats last night." Irvine walked towards the bedroom without thinking, and Zell was in his own thought at the moment so he didn't notice the tall man walking away.   
"Oh, so you are my guide for the day, eh? And you are right about the hat ting. Your hat is bigger and I kind'a drop..." she stopped talking as she heard someone enter the room. She was only wearing her under garments and was in the process of putting on a pair of blue jeans. She hopped into then quickly then turned around to give the intruder a peace of her mind but ended up gaping and only staring at him.   
'It's like looking into a mirror... with obvious differences of course.' Ivy thought. Irvine was staring to. He could hear Zell saying something.  
"Hey Irvine you cant go in there..." Zell was a little late to give that advice.  
"Whoa! What's this?" Zell looked from Ivy to Irvine then back again. Ivy's chock finally couth up to her and she started screaming. If it wasn't bad inuff that there were two guys in her room and she was only half dressed, one of the guys looked like her. That was too much for her. The two boys wasn't prepared for the scream, neither the knife's that were hurled their way. Ivy stopped screaming and looked at the now pinned guys. She grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on. Then she walked up to Irvine and picked up her hat that were laying at his feet's and threw it on her bed.   
"Ok, is this some kind of a sick joke or what? Who are you?" Ivy placed the tip of the knife she was holding to Irvine's throat. She glanced sideways towards Zell. He looked utterly confused and didn't say anything. He just looked back and fourth between the other two. The resemblance was incredible.   
"Tell me who you are!" Ivy was getting stressed out. This was too much. This wasn't happening at all. It was only a bad dream.   
"I'm Irvine Kinneas. What's yours?" Irvine asked. Ivy's eyes went wide and she stumbled back.   
"Ireen Kinneas Valentine..." She looked away from them. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She searched in her memory trying to remember something that was just out of reach. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jumped up from the floor. Then she slapped Irvine across the face glaring at him. Both Irvine and Zell locked stunned. Then she set them free from the wall they were pinned at.   
"How dare you leave me at that ranch all alone? You just walked away not saying a word! You left me with those gross people!" Irvine looked confused then something crept out from the back of his mind.   
"When you left they started nagging at me all the time! They thought that I knew were you gone! But I didn't have a fucking clue!" She went quiet for a while then talked in a whisper.  
"Do you remember now? Like I remember?" Irvine looked at the floor. Trying to remember. Did the GF's have that much power, to erase such memories?   
"But it was during the first sorceress war..." Irvine mumbled to himself. Ivy became angry again.  
"You could have taken me with you! Those people didn't want to leave me alone one second. Then some other weird looking people came and took me to Eshtar... there I was placed in an orphanage and when no one adopted me I was sent to a school. I have lived there until now, when they finally threw men out! But I don't get it why I didn't remember you... when you left the ranch I promised myself to find you. That I remember now..."  
"When did you first junicate a GF?" Zell asked. Ivy looked confused.  
"When I was about ten I think. Why?"   
"You mean you haven't heard about the GF's blocking or even erase some of your memories if you use them for a longer time?"   
"No. Never. But that could explain a lot of things." She sat down on her bed, looking kind of defeated. Irvine was desperately trying to remember. It was fuzzy, but he could remember the ranch, and Ivy. But he had just used the GF's for 2 years. And that wasn't even frequently. Maybe he had wanted to forget. But why? He snapped out of his thoughts when Zell waved a hand in front of his face.   
"Hey Irvine!"  
"What!"  
"Remember anything?"  
"Some..." Irvine raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey! You always put me into trouble when we were at the ranch!" Irvine pointed at Ivy? It looked like she remembered to. She laughed nervously.   
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."  
"Now I remember why I walked of. It was because I was angry at our "parents", and got lost in the nearby forest. Then when I finally found my way back, everything was gone. Burnt to the ground. Someone must have found me and taken me to Marton's orphanage. I thought you were all dead." Ivy's eyes went wide.  
"Now I remember why they didn't leave me alone... there were bombs dropping from the sky. I was terrified, and I didn't know where and wanted to find you. I ran of towards the big hill... and then there were this big explosion. When I looked back there weren't anything there, just burning peaces of wood." She closed her eyes trying to remember more. She sighed.  
"Well... that's about it. I can't remember much more before that. Just that it was fun." She smiled. Irvine took a step back. I knew that smile. Then Ivy jumped up and tackled him.   
"Yay! I finally found you! And you have to tell me what you've been up to!" she sat on Irvine's stomach and looked utterly happy. Then she jumped of and dragged Irvine to his feet's. Zell looked confused again, and so did Irvine.   
"Oh come on! Don't look like that. You look like two goldfishes."   
"Well you change moods in a hart beat. Do you blame us fore being a little taken back?" Irvine asked. This whole situation seemed familiar. Then he came to think about something.   
"You still tripping over everything Ivy?" Irvine laughed at Ivy's reaction. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.   
"Of all the things you could have remembered, that would be it." She sighed.   
"Wait a minute... Now I get it why all the GIRLS have been flirting with me!" Now both Irvine and Zell burst out laughing. Ivy frowned a little then started laughing herself.   
"Well, are you guys going to show me around or what? And when you do that you can fill me in what you have been doing all this time." Ivy said.   
"Sure thing. Then we can have a laugh of all the odd looks we are going to get." Ivy smiled.  
"Yah, but we have to state out that I'm your twin Sister and not your twin Brother. I really don't enjoy being mistaken for a guy. I had inuff of that at my school in Eshtar." She smiled as she walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of socks and put then on. She looked around and saw her dripping wet coat and shoes. She sighed. She roamed through her bag and found her black tennis shoes.   
"Yes! You know what Irvine. Someone stole my bags at the station. Can you believe it?" she put on the shoes and grabbed her hat from the bed and placed it on her head.   
"You know, it's kind of freaky that you two almost dress exactly alike." Zell stated out when he saw the coat and boots at the other end of the room.   
"I kind of agree with you... um... what's your name anyway?" she looked over at Zell and raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh, I'm Zell Dincht."   
"Nice to meat you Zell." Ivy smiled and once again roamed through her bag. After a little while she dug out a cream coloured jacket that reached to her thighs. She shook it out to get rid of some of the wrinkles, then threw it on and headed for the door.   
"Hey Ivy. Where is my hat?" Ivy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her left and grabbed his hat from a lamp just outside the bedroom door. She threw it like a Frisbee, and Irvine caught it.   
"Ivy... why is it wet?" Ivy continued towards the door.   
"I kind of, accidentally drooped it into the water. Hope I didn't ruin it." She heard soft laugher.  
"So that's why there were wet footsteps all the way to your door."  
"Well I couldn't leave your hat it the water now could I, and when I reached for it I kind of fell in to." She knew it sounded funny. She was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She were standing right in front of it so she just opened it. And was greeted by an angry looking brunet. She was just going to ask what she could do to help her, but before she could do that she felt pain across her right cheek. She did the only thing she could think of that moment. And that was hit back. She hit the girl square in the jaw.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Ivy yelled at the stunned girl.   
"Ivy? What's going on?" Irvine asked from behind her. He saw Selphie sitting on the floor and Rinoa and Quitsis kneeling besides her.   
"That girl just hit me!" Zell walked up behind the twins and looked at the girls on the floor.   
"What happened her?" Ivy glared at Selphie and the tree girls on the floor looked stunned and confused.   
"Two Irvine's? But how..." Rinoa was trying to think of something to say. In the meantime Irvine stepped out of Ivy's room and helped Selphie to her fee's. Ivy looked really angry. She was cracking her knuckles, partly not the lash out at the girl again.   
"Selphie are you al right?" Irvine asked. Selphie moved her mouth but nothing came out.   
"I think she is in chock Irvine. Is she one of the many girls you flirted with or what?" Irvine glared a little at Ivy.  
"She is my girlfriend."   
"Well you must have done something to piss her of. Because I don't think that hit was meant for me. Well let me introduce myself." She looked towards the three girls.   
"I'm Ivy Kinneas Valentine." She took of her hat and made a little bow. She was in a sarcastic mood. She smiled a little and paced her hat on her head again.   
"What!" The girls echoed together.   
"Ah... yes this is my twin sister." Rinoa studied Ivy.   
"You look like a guy." Ivy bit her lower lip and cracked her knuckles again.   
"Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't know that." She said trough-clenched teeth. She closed her dorm door and grabbed Zell's arm.   
"Hey Zell. Can't you give me the round tour of the garden? I think Irvine need some time to explain to his girlfriend of this whole situation. " Irvine gave her a hard stare.   
"Um... Sure..."   
"Oh no you don't Ivy. You are going to help me here." Ivy had started running down the hall.  
"Sorry! That's you prob! Not mine! Com on Zell! You're so slow!"   
"I'm not!" Zell didn't think he just started a dead run after Ivy. Irvine suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It could be the fact that the girls were staring at him like he was an alien.   
"What just happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
  
  
  
***********  
Hey! What ya think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?   
I love revives! They are so nice to get. ^__^  
  
And If I get a lot of them I'll hurry with the next chapter. 


End file.
